Os Teus Olhos
by misskrum
Summary: Sempre me disseram que a verdadeira beleza estava escondida num olhar. TRGW


**Autor**: Miss Krum  
**Título**: Os Teus Olhos  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle Jr/Ginevra Weasley  
**Género**: Drama/General  
**Spoilers**: 2  
**Classificação**: K  
**Sinopse**: Sempre me disseram que a verdadeira beleza estava escondida num olhar.

* * *

**Os Teus Olhos****  
**_por misskrum_

Sempre me disseram que a verdadeira beleza estava escondida num olhar.

_De que cor são os teus olhos Tom?_

Fiquei irrequieta enquanto esperava a resposta dele, que demorou a aparecer. Fiquei aflita e perguntei-me se não teria sido indiscreta ou inconveniente, embora nunca me tivesse sentido assim com o Tom. Falar com ele era como estar cercada de céu azul, tranquilidade feliz da minha vida, antítese quase perfeita de vermelho. As primeiras palavras da sua curta resposta começaram a aparecer, na sua caligrafia perfeita.

_Porquê essa pergunta Ginny?_

_Porquê_? É verdade que nunca lhe tinha perguntado nada sobre ele, embora sempre me fascinasse imaginá-lo. Umas vezes alto, loiro com olhos verdes, outras vezes baixo, com cabelos muito pretos... E olhos verdes. Apesar disso ele era sempre incomparavelmente belo, incomparavelmente amigo. E estava incomparavelmente perto de mim, como nunca ninguém tinha estado. Apesar de tudo os seus olhos eram a parte para a qual as minhas atenções estavam viradas. Tinha um medo irracional da resposta dele, que deitasse por terra todas as minhas esperanças que os seus olhos fossem tal e qual como tinha imaginado. Verdes, brilhantes, bons, com toda a beleza à qual Tom já me tinha acostumado.

_Ó Tom, vá lá. É só uma pergunta._

Quase que o sentia sorrir através das páginas amareladas do diário. E com tudo isso cada cor me parecia mais forte. E eu pensava conseguir ver o vermelho do meu rosto no diário, e a minha roupa preta parecia mais preta e parecia que eu caia fundo, e cada vez mais fundo até não respirar, presa naquela cor. E estar lá era estar perto do Tom, e eu pensava ser capaz de chegar ao céu, de tão perto da beleza pura que estava. Despertei repentinamente ao me rever no preto das suas palavras.

_De que cor achas que são?_

Tentei racionalizar rapidamente. Tinha vergonha de lhe dizer que os olhos mais puros e belos eram os verdes, ele iria ligar isso ao Harry. Eu já lhe contei tudo sobre o Harry. Sobretudo, temia que ele me dissesse que não. Como iria eu imaginar o Tom senão como o rapaz com os olhos belos? O Harry tinha os olhos mais bonitos que eu já tinha visto, mas eu punha o Tom lá perto. Nunca tão bonitos como os do Harry, mas pelo menos tão bondosos como. Decidi ir pelo contrario.

_Não sei. Só acho que não são cinzentos._

_Cinzentos? Porque não?_

Cinzento é cor de gelo. Cinzento traz o frio, a escuridão, a solidão. Quem tiver olhos dessa cor não pode ser uma pessoa boa. Deve ver tudo frio e a preto e branco, aprisionado nos confins de alguma coisa que podia ter sido, mas que nunca será. Como pode uma pessoa assim apreciar a beleza ao seu redor? Como pode uma pessoa que vive naquela mistura particular de preto e branco se apaixonar pelo vermelho, viajar no azul e festejar no amarelo? E como dizer isto a alguém sem parecer uma criança a falar?

_Acho que são olhos vazios Tom. Não te considero assim. Tu consegues perceber alguma coisa bela quando a vês, eu tenho a certeza._

Mordi o lábio quando esperava, mais uma vez ansiosa, pela resposta dele.

_O que consideras belo Ginny?_

Abri os olhos de espanto com aquela pergunta. Era diferente de tudo o que ja me tinha perguntado antes, era diferente de tudo o que já tínhamos conversado antes. Curiosamente, era mais relaxante que falar de Harry.

Respirei fundo e ganhei coragem antes de começar a rabiscar.

_A beleza é a coisa mais complexa de tão simples que eu já tive a oportunidade de sentir. É complexa, porque não é igual para duas pessoas, torna cada indivíduo único, e não menos real do que alguém que não concorda com ele. É simples, porque é natural como respirar. É como acordar de manhã e ver o verde brilhante dos campos, ou sentir o salgado cheiro do mar. É aquele abraço apertado, aquele bater rápido do coração, o vermelho das bochechas, o amarelo desde diário, o preto desta tinta. A beleza está em todo o lado, e tudo é belo Tom, desde que saibas sentir. Os meus olhos castanhos sentem por mim, e neles está toda a felicidade do mundo. Toda a beleza que eu alguma vez possa sentir._

Voltei a corar com o que tinha escrito. E se ele me achasse parva?

_O Harry é belo?_

Sorri e tentei não responder logo com o sim que queria sair. O Harry era sim belo, e era um herói. Quem não veria a beleza do menino-que-sobreviveu? Quem era capaz de lhe negar o preto dos cabelos, o verde dos olhos, o branco da pele? Quem?

_Sim._

Não me tinha esquecido do início na nossa conversa, os olhos do Tom. Como se ele tivesse lido a minha mente, e eu sempre me perguntei se ele o faria porque sabia sempre que tentava mentir, ele respondeu.

_Olhos, coisa engraçada. Sempre defendi que olhos nos definem. E adorei a tua teoria de os aliar à beleza. É verdade que sem eles nada faz sentido, se não vermos, como podemos saber o que é belo?_

_Não, Tom. Alguém que não vê pode apreciar a beleza, mas de outra maneira. Nem todo o mundo é cor, assim como nem todo o mundo são cheiros ou gostos. Podemos sentir com os olhos, assim como podemos ver as cores com as mãos. É tudo tão relativo... Por isso é que a beleza é abstracta. Por mais que nós nos mantivermos colados à beleza que vemos, precisamos primeiro lembrar de a sentir. E a beleza está em todo o lado. Tom, todas as pessoas a podem ver._

A hora de recolher estava próxima, então molhei a pena na tinta preta uma última vez para me despedir quando as palavras começaram a aparecer.

_Os meus olhos são pretos. Não são cinzentos, verdes, azuis, violetas ou castanhos. Os meus olhos têm todas essas cores, é só preciso procurar. Achas que isso os torna belos aos teus olhos? _

**-x-**

Sorri porque ele sempre seria Tom, e ele sempre seria belo. A beleza era relativa, menos quanto se referia a ele. E eu conseguia sentir a minha alma a fugir de mim, o corpo dele a se tornar mais sólido e eu não conseguia deixar de pensar em como aquilo era branco, e branco era a única cor que os olhos deles não tinham.

**-x-**

Castanho, escuro, preto. E continuava num balançar doentio. Preto, laranja, vermelho.

Aqueles olhos que me encaravam tinham um pouco do preto multi-colorido que já me tinha possuído. Aqueles olhos queimavam como fogo, eram cruéis e conseguia ver sangue derramado neles. No entanto, ainda continham a beleza hipnotizante que o seu dono um dia possuiu.

* * *

**N/A:** Eu sinto-me doente de TG x_x Para o Leuh, aquele amigo (L)

* * *


End file.
